Only a Human
by Lady'z Phantom
Summary: Giovanni consideró la posibilidad de usar a humanos en lugar de Pokémon para sus experimentos, más específicamente, a una niña que desarrolló poderes psíquicos usando el ADN de un Pokémon muy poderoso, pero que ni el mismo podía recordar. Aunque ella logró escapar no sabía que hacer ahora con su vida, por lo que decidió buscar al Pokémon responsable de lo que se había convertido.
1. El pasado si importa

_Only a Human._

**Capítulo 1: **

_**"El pasado si importa"**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, realmente sintió que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Aunque obviamente ya lo había hecho antes, ahora era muy diferente. No sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco recordaba cómo siquiera había llegado a ese lugar. Parpadeó levemente con pesadez, deseaba no sentir tanto sueño para al menos poder mirar mejor a su alrededor.

No entendía que pasaba, pero aunque su vista estaba algo nublada, pudo ver a muchas personas con ropa blanca observándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor proveniente de allí. La luz brillante de la habitación era demasiado intensa, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesar deseando así ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ya habiéndose acostumbrado al cambio de luz, se vio en un lugar muy extraño, lleno de máquinas y cables en todos lados, además de utensilios que no pudo descifrar. De alguna forma, pudo saber sin lugar a dudas que era un laboratorio y que todas esas personas debían ser científicos.

Pudo oír claramente y con gran molestia los pasos de una persona resonando en su cabeza, lentamente fijó su vista hacia el frente, uno de los hombres de blanco la miraba de una forma que no pudo comprender.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza al sentir retumbar cada una de esas palabras dentro de su mente, no entendía por qué era tan sensible a esa clase de estímulos. Intentó hablar sin que las palabras salieran de su boca, ni siquiera pudo emitir sonido alguno, lo que le dio tiempo para pensar mejor, porque de todas formas no habría sabido que responderle a ese desconocido.

Aun con todo el dolor que sentía, y con sus lentas reacciones hizo un intento por pensar en su respuesta.

_¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? _Su mirada se llenó de horror al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

El hombre pareció notar sus problemas internos y sonrió con malicia sin que lo notara.

- Y-Yo… – Logró decir después de mucho intentar, pero aun sin mucha fuerza en su voz intentó continuar – N-No… lo r-recuerdo…

Enseguida hubo terminado de hablar, pudo oír la alegría de todas las personas a su alrededor, incluida la que se le había acercado, quien parecía sumamente orgulloso.

- Todo ha sido un éxito, logramos borrar completamente la memoria del individuo – Había informado el hombre acercándose nuevamente al resto mientras levantaba las manos en señal de triunfo.

Ahora pudo oír con mucho malestar aplausos, demasiado fuertes en su cabeza que reflejaban una especie de victoria que no podía entender. Todos hablaban entre ellos, diciendo cosas que llegó a escuchar sin problemas, pero al no comprenderlas salieron rápidamente de su memoria.

Parecieron dejar de tomarle importancia a su presencia, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar con mayor detenimiento lo que la rodeaba. Estaba sentada en una especie de camilla, recordaba vagamente gente a su alrededor mirándola cuando se había despertado y cuando había logrado incorporarse, pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera estar completamente consciente.

Acercó sus manos en cámara lenta a su rostro para poder verlas, estaba temblando y muy blanca, no sabía muy bien lo que sucedía pero sentía que debía salir de ese lugar rápido. Tenía miedo.

Hizo un esfuerzo po incorporarse sin mucho éxito cayendo directamente al suelo, no sintió dolor para su sorpresa ni tampoco llegó a herirse, y después de algunos intentos más logró ponerse de pie. Se sintió sumamente mareada cuando miró directamente las luces de la habitación, por lo que casi cae nuevamente al suelo, pero se mantuvo firme.

Volvió a notar a los hombres de blanco que seguían con su conversación, olvidándose completamente de que seguía allí, por lo que intentó oír lo que decían aprovechando la situación.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasará con el experimento?

- Es probable que el jefe de órdenes para que se continúen con las pruebas, aun no se conoce todo su potencial.

No entendía que era de lo que hablaban, _¿Quién era un experimento? _

Dejó de prestarles atención mirando hacia una pared en la que había un enorme espejo, por lo que pudo mirar su reflejo completamente.

Su cabello era muy largo y completamente blanco, quizás más que las batas que llevaban esos hombres, aunque lo vio demasiado desordenado y revuelto para su gusto. Era una niña pequeña y no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, que era casi igual de blanco que su cabello. Vio sus propios ojos dorados en el espejo, casi como los de un felino y muy penetrantes, lo que le daba un aspecto demasiado extraño, y lo que más le sorprendió era que solo llevara un vestido blanco también (aunque sucio) y estaba descalza.

Caminó lentamente hacia la dirección del espejo sin quitar sus ojos amarillos de él, cuando estuvo frente a frente de su propio reflejo, apoyó una mano en el cristal, de alguna forma su propio aspecto no le era familiar, no podía reconocerse.

Y con total sorpresa y terror, vio su reflejo cambiar como si fuera un visión.

Se vio a sí misma, pero esta vez su cabello le llegaba un poco más de los hombros, era negro y liso, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su piel, tenía mucha más vida.

Y después, volvió a ver lo que era ahora, algo completamente diferente. Con pesar, volvió a sentir una punzada en su cabeza, más fuerte que todas las anteriores. Comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, eran recuerdos.

Vio a su _yo anterior_, junto a un hombre y una mujer. Todos sonreían sin ninguna razón aparente, parecían estar en un lugar demasiado agradable.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas al sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro, ya con total conciencia de lo que sucedía, dejó que los recuerdos la embargaban. Todo estaba quedando más claro para ella.

* * *

- ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¿Viste lo que puedo hacer con mi mente? ¡Doblé esta cuchara!

La niña de cabellos negros saltó de alegría, como si fuera la hazaña del siglo mientras le enseñaba al mayor lo que acababa de conseguir.

Él tomó con sorpresa e incredulidad la cuchara que estaba ahora doblada completamente a la mitad, para después mirar a su hija impresionado sin creer lo que la había visto hacer. Quizás buscando alguna otra explicación más lógica miró a su esposa (que también miraba a su hija impresionada) a lo que ella solo asintió, dando a entender que también la había visto.

Su padre miró nuevamente a su hija sorprendido y lentamente, se inclinó frente a ella para quedar a su misma altura mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros. En su rostro se habían visto muchas emociones, porque si bien en un comienzo parecía estar confundido, ahora pasó de eso a mirarla con más sorpresa y orgullo.

- ¿En serio hiciste eso hija? – Preguntó su padre con emoción. La pelinegra asintió sonriente – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡E-Es increíble!

- ¿Increíble? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo cariño!? – Exclamó horrorizada su madre acercándose a ellos, para arrepentirse de lo que pensaba decir, diciéndolo de igual forma como un susurro que solo el padre pudo escuchar – No es normal…

El hombre la miró sintiéndose muy ofendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Nuestra hija es especial! – Replicó con seriedad el padre acercándose ahora a ella – ¿O acaso ya olvidaste a Sabrina? ¡Ella es una líder, y desde que era una niña tuvo poderes psíquicos!

- Sí pero… – Habló nuevamente la madre aun no muy convencida – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La niña miraba la discusión de sus padres, pasando sus ojos dorados de uno a otro a medida que iban hablando. No pudo evitar ladear su cabeza muy extrañada, no entendía el problema que había causado.

Cuando sus padres parecían haber terminado de hablar (o más bien de discutir) la miraron al mismo tiempo, pero fue el padre el primero en acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hice algo malo? – Preguntó ella inocentemente al no entender por qué parecían enfadados.

Su padre volvió a inclinarse frente a ella mirándola con ternura.

- No hija, no has hecho nada malo – Le respondió el hombre tratando de ser lo más suave que podía – Solo nos sorprendió un poco lo que puedes hacer ahora.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – Volvió a interrogar ella, a lo que su padre solo le respondió riéndose sutilmente.

- Por supuesto que no es malo – Le explicó – Ahora tienes poderes que te hacen muy especial y diferente al resto, deberías estar orgullosa.

La niña parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender aún la situación, pero acabó por asentirle de igual forma. Su padre revolvió sus cabellos negros haciéndola reír por unos segundos. Dio un suspiro intentando así ordenar sus palabras para lo que le iba a decir.

- Mira hija, hay algo que quiero que nunca olvides – Comenzó su padre captando toda la atención de la menor – Nunca te sientas menos, sin importar lo que te diga el resto. Ninguna persona es más ni menos importante que otra.

Esas palabras si hicieron que una sonrisa se curvara en sus labios.

* * *

Hizo lo posible por contener las lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Esa había sido la última vez que había visto y hablado con sus padres, no recordaba cómo llegó a ese lugar, ni tampoco sabía exactamente en donde estaba,¿Qué tan lejos la habían llevado de su hogar?

Y lo peor de todo, _¿Cuántos años habían pasado?_

Lo único que tenía claro, es que al día siguiente de haber estado con ellos, despertó allí.

Estaba en el peor lugar posible, sin su familia y solo rodeada de gente a quien no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Ya ellos lo habían dicho, solo era un experimento.

Y ahora recordaba todo, habían intentado borrarle la memoria con el único objetivo de mantenerla controlada, porque después de descubrir que le habían llenado la cabeza con mentiras cuando la llevaron allí, ella no les había hecho la tarea muy fácil.

No quería seguir allí, quería salir cuanto antes, solo que no sabía cómo.

Se alarmó aún más cuando el hombre de antes pareció volver a reparar en ella y comenzaba a acercársele, ella instintivamente intentó retroceder sin poder moverse.

- Sé que estás asustada linda – Le habló con una dulzura que solo la hizo asustarse más, y si era posible se sintió aun peor cuando el hombre le ofreció una mano – Ven conmigo y nosotros te cuidaremos.

Ella dio unos pasos atrás intentando alejarse, tenía mucho miedo, pero reunió todas sus energías para lanzar un grito que resonó en todo el lugar.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Ustedes me mintieron! – Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!

Comenzó a sentirse ya muy cansada con solo gritar, para solo arrepentirse de haberlo hecho al mirar ahora al hombre que tenía frente a ella, vio cómo en segundos su sonrisa se había deformado hasta llegar a una expresión que solo le causó miedo, porque ella misma les había hecho ver que ya recordaba todo y que sus intentos por evitarlo, habían sido en vano.

Lo vio alejarse en dirección a los otros hombres y hablarles con un simple susurro, pero que ella pudo escuchar claramente para su sorpresa y terror.

- Hay que informárselo al jefe.

La niña miró a su alrededor temblando, trataba de buscar una salida para huir de aquel lugar, pero la única puerta que pudo vislumbrar estaba justo donde estaban todos esos científicos que la habían torturado, bloqueando así, su única vía de escape. No podría escapar.

Ya estaba cansada de los experimentos, del dolor tanto físico como mental que le causaban. Se negaba a seguir sufriendo.

- Por favor… – Rogó en un susurro – Quiero volver a mi casa…

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible pequeña.

Se sobresaltó al no percatarse de en qué momento había vuelto hacia ella, con una mirada llena de maldad.

- Llévenla a la otra habitación mientras esperamos las instrucciones del jefe – Ordenó con severidad al resto.

Ella intentó correr, quería escapar. Pero se le acercaban y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, volverían a hacerle experimentos. Todos los golpes, las torturas, la drogarían de ser necesario.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras empuñaba sus manos ya sintiéndolas al instante entumecidas, desesperada se secó las lágrimas con el puño y los miró ahora con furia cuando entendió que realmente se la llevarían. Cuando uno llegó a su lado e intentó tomarla del brazo, ella cerró sus ojos y una energía recorrerla al hacerlo.

- ¡No!

Ella volvió a abrir sus ojos que habían comenzado a brillar y volverse de un azul claro, levantó una de sus manos instintivamente y siendo rodeada de una barrera que hizo repeler a todos los hombres que estaban en la habitación.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad junto con la extraña sensación que tuvo en su cabeza, abrió más sus ojos ambarinos sorprendida. Miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los científicos desmayados, estaban a muchos metros de distancia de ella, para su sorpresa.

No entendía que había pasado, miró sus manos completamente consternada. Sus poderes psíquicos nunca habían sido así de fuertes.

- ¿Realmente yo hice eso? – Se preguntó a si misma.

Pero tuvo volver de sus cavilaciones cuando una extraña alarma sonó en la habitación, acompañándola de una parpadeante luz roja que iluminaba el lugar, cuando al final pudo entender lo que sucedía.

Lo más probable es que fuera por su causa, y cuando entendió que su vía de escape estaba completamente a su alcance entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Era ahora, o nunca.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la salida sin ser capaz de evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, aún tenía oportunidad de huir. Cuando cruzó la puerta miró hacia ambos lados sin estar muy segura qué camino tomar.

- ¡Ahí está! – Escuchó desde su derecha por la que aparecieron tres hombres – ¡No dejen que escape!

Ella corrió en dirección contraria sin vacilar ni ponerse a pensar en lo cansada que se sentía, ya cuando estuviera a salvo podría respirar con calma. Miró hacia atrás viendo cada vez más cerca a los hombres de atraparla, era cuestión de segundos que la alcanzaran y eso solo la hizo pensar en una alternativa.

Se detuvo en seco y se volteó hacia los hombres sabiendo lo arriesgado de su plan.

Intentó concentrarse y buscó volver a sentir esa extraña sensación en su cabeza, levantó una de sus manos y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse a un brillante azul. Los hombres habían sido rodeados de un aura azul y levantados en el aire, siendo lanzados con fuerza desde el lugar donde venían, donde acabaron golpeándose con la pared.

Ella sonrió levemente, algo asombrada de lo que acababa de hacer, sin entender aun como era capaz de hacerlo.

Continuó corriendo intentando buscar la salida. Más corría, más científicos y hombres de negro aparecían buscando atraparla, pero ella volvía a usar sus poderes y lograba seguir avanzando.

Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción cuando pudo ver la salida a lo lejos, volvió a usar sus poderes para alejar a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino y logró abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

Al fin, al fin era libre y ya no le volverían a hacer daño.

_Pero que equivocada estaba._

Cayó sobre sus propias rodillas derrotada al descubrir en la pesadilla en la que estaba.

Había logrado salir, lo que la hizo sentir más aliviada cuando se halló fuera en la oscuridad de la noche, estaba dispuesta a correr lo que fuese necesario para perderse en el bosque y no ser encontrada.

Pero se había dado cuenta que eso no sería posible cuando vio frente a ella el mar. Estaba en una isla, y ya no tenía tiempo para correr por la dirección que había venido para buscar otro camino. Era solo cuestión de minutos para que la encontraran, si no es que ya la habían visto.

Comenzó a llorar ocultando su rostro con sus manos sollozando silenciosamente, se sentía tan vulnerable e indefensa, de alguna forma consideraba aun peor el saber que nadie la había rescatado y tuvo que hacer todo por sí misma. Aun pensaba en sus padres, y eso también la hizo recordar a los otros niños que habían estado con ella en el laboratorio, no sabía siquiera si de verdad ya no estaban allí como le habían dicho.

Pero lo más probable es que pronto lo supiera, porque acabarían encontrándola y llevándola devuelta a ese infierno.

Ni siquiera sus poderes podrían ayudarla ahora.

Eso la hizo dejar de llorar al instante y quitarse las manos lentamente del rostro, no estaba segura de por qué sus simples poderes psíquicos habían crecido tanto. Recordaba las extrañas pruebas, los exámenes… Pero sentía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante, aun no volvían todos sus recuerdos.

Se aferró a esa pequeña esperanza en su cabeza y junto ambas manos mientras cerraba sus ojos, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel lugar, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero lo único que le quedaba, era esperar un milagro.

Trató de pensar en cualquier otro lugar menos en aquel infierno, sintió nuevamente y para su sorpresa, esa sensación tan particular dentro de su cabeza, no sabía muy bien como describirla, pero le causaba en cierta forma mucha paz y tranquilidad. Trató de no pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en los gritos y pasos de los científicos cuando la encontraron, y sin más se desvaneció en el aire.

Esperó con mucho miedo a que la atraparan mientras se preparaba mentalmente, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Pero los minutos pasaron y desde hace un rato que había dejado de oír a esa gente tras ella, por lo que juntó un poco de valor antes de abrir los ojos, claramente esperando el peor escenario.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en un lugar completamente diferente.

Estaba en un bosque, que le era algo familiar y eso le hizo pensar que quizás ya había estado en ese lugar antes, pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos, es que no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

Una idea había surgido después de haber meditado bien la situación, cuando recordó esa sensación que tenía cada vez que trataba de usar sus poderes.

- ¿Yo hice eso? – Se preguntó confundida mirando a su alrededor, para después decir con más suspicacia – ¿Acaso fue Teletransportación?

Realmente si lo pensaba mejor, eso solo empeoraba la situación porque, al parecer acababa de reparar en que podía hacer cosas o ataques, que solo podían hacer específicamente Pokémon tipo psíquico, aunque ya le parecía imposible siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Se incorporó finalmente desanimada, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo aparente por el bosque, sin prestarle demasiada importancia a lo que la rodeaba, ni siquiera a los Pokémon salvajes que se le acercaban curiosos; solo divagó hasta que llegó a un lago y se sentó en el césped para mirar su reflejo.

Veía ese rostro tan pálido que sentía, no le pertenecía, ese cabello blanco y solo sus ojos le hacían recordar lo que era antes, además de sumarle a eso lo que compartía ahora con los Pokémon Psíquicos.

Su reflejo en el agua se había deformado cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y acabó golpeando el agua con furia.

Esa no era ella.

No le gustaba en lo que se había convertido, quizás le pareció asombroso en un comienzo poder hacer todas esas cosas y le habían sacado más de una sonrisa, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que era ahora, no era normal que fuera así y sabía que, sin importar cuanto le doliera, no podría cambiar el presente.

Ahora ya no sabía quién se suponía que era, pero solo se le podía ocurrir una cosa que no pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

- Soy un monstruo… – Susurró abrazándose a sí misma, golpeando su cabeza contra el césped.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos alarmada, incorporándose con rapidez mirando hacia todos lados preocupada, estaba en una cueva no muy grande y miró hacia fuera ya más tranquila. Aún era de noche y seguía lloviendo. Volvió a apoyar su espalda mucho más relajada contra la pared rocosa, al entender que solo había estado soñando.

Pero dio un salto sobresaltada al sentir algo tirar de su ropa, por lo que miró hacia abajo y vio por casi unos instantes, esos ojos rojos que se ocultaron tras una melena verde, y fue suficiente para hacerla entender que la miraba con preocupación.

Abrazó al pequeño Pokémon entre sus brazos, buscando así calmarlo.

- Perdóname Ralts, fue una pesadilla – Se disculpó mientras se separaba de él para mirar como este asentía más aliviado – Ahora vuelve a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

Pero ella en cambio, había continuado despierta por casi una hora, mirando como caía la lluvia con tanta fuerza que el sonido llegaba hasta sus oídos. Le preocupaba demasiado lo que estuvo soñando para volver a dormirse como si nada.

_- Eso pasó hace diez años… ¿Por qué sigo teniendo ese sueño? – _Pensaba al darse cuenta que se había acabado convirtiendo en una costumbre para ella esa situación.

Golpeó levemente su nuca contra la pared mirando hacia arriba, se sentía algo cansada e hizo el intento de volver a dormir cuando el cansancio volvía a invadirla. Cada minuto que pasaba más agotada se sentía, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, recordó cómo se había llamado a sí misma, hace ya diez años.

- ¿Así que soy un monstruo...? – Pensó en voz alta antes de dormirse.

* * *

Emm, hola (?) Sigo con vida e increíblemente sigo escribiendo! :D

Y por cierto aclaro que, esta historia... Realmente pensé, que _jamás,_ pero** jamás** podría escribirla porque no sabía como comenzar y ordenar tantas cosas. Pero parece que pude hacerlo, y después de revisarla como un millón de veces (si, es en serio) me gustó lo que escribí, era exactamente lo que quería decir.

Esta fue la verdad, mi primera idea y era la primera que pensaba escribir, pero como la consideré muy difícil la había desechado. Pero lo logré!

Creo que había leído por ahí en ingles alguno que otro fic con una idea similar a la mía, pero como mi inglés es realmente pésimo no pude hacerme una idea para ayudarme, espero no haber copiado nada, porque lo que si alcancé a leer, no se parecía tanto a mi idea como imaginaba.

Por cierto, siento que me quedó demaaaasiado largo, más de lo que quería, y eso que traté de resumir lo más que pude y omití muchas cosas que sentí, diría más adelante de todas formas. Además, más veces lo revisaba para corregir alguna falla, más cosas acababa agregando xD así que creo que no lo volveré a leer (?)

Para aclarar del fic, hay cosas que no describí a propósito, después de todo eran recuerdos. XD

Y sobre el nombre de mi OC, _que creo es a la que más cariño le tengo,_ no lo dije por una buena razón, no es tan relevante así que no se preocupen de momento.

Aaah! Y como última cosa, recuerdan cuando dije que nunca dejaría abandonada una historia? Bueno, pues les mentí :D No, no es cierto xD no la he abandonado, solo me he demorado mucho (?) demasiado, muchos meses, MUCHOS diría yo, y mi excusa es taaan mala que no vale la pena. Creo que dejaré de dar promesas que al final no cumpliré, pero si no está en mis planes abandonar nada, no me gusta dejar cosas a medias.

Y bueno, si siguen por ahí, espero que me dejen reviews y me digan que les pareció, si tienen alguna duda, porque hay demasiadas incógnitas y siento que tengo la costumbre de querer confundir, espero que no lo suficiente para que no entiendan nada...

Ya sin más me despido y espero sus opiniones :) Nos vemos! :)


	2. Más pesadillas

_Only a Human._

**Capítulo 2:**

_"**Más Pesadillas"**_

Tuvo que bostezar por enésima vez muy cansada además de sentir como sus ojos le ardían producto del cansancio.

No había podido dormir casi nada la noche anterior, porque si bien consiguió dormirse nuevamente, volvía a tener esas pesadillas que solo la dejaban sin muchos deseos de seguir durmiendo, al menos no si tendría que soportar esos recuerdos que tanto la perturbaban. Sintió un leve escalofrío pasar por su espalda al recordar lo que había soñado, había sido tan real...

Porque sus sueños desde siempre, no habían sido más que recuerdos del pasado. Al menos deseaba poder soñar algo más… Normal.

Pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos blancos ya un poco más relajada, aun no amanecía y aunque podría intentar dormir un poco más, prefería no arriesgarse.

Decidió salir de la cueva para al menos tratar de despejarse un poco antes de seguir viajando, después de todo no tenía tanta prisa como había pensado. Se volteó unos segundos para mirar al pequeño Pokémon que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, al menos alguien parecía no tener problemas para dormir.

Caminó hasta el lago que había visto cerca el día anterior. Recordaba cómo había comenzado a llover de repente, por lo que se vio obligada a buscar un refugio y posponer su viaje momentáneamente.

Se acomodó en el césped y no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más aliviada cuando humedeció su rostro con el agua, estaba demasiado fría para su gusto pero al menos ahora sus ojos no le dolían tanto.

Ya cuando se sintió más relajada, se incorporó lentamente suspirando con pesadez mientras miraba hacia arriba. Aunque había dejado de llover, no le daba la impresión de que ese fuera a ser un lindo día. El cielo aún se veía algo gris y muchas nubes parecían cubrir al sol que intentaba salir.

Desvió sus ojos dorados hacia el agua cristalina que estaba frente a ella, donde pudo admirar su reflejo por unos segundos.

Los años la habían cambiado demasiado, y sobretodo lo más notable era su rostro. Aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba ya no estaba, ahora solo tenía espacio para una mirada severa que rara vez desaparecía, sus ojos seguían siendo felinos y penetrantes, pero ahora había un vacío indescifrable en ellos. Su cabello ahora era muy corto y desordenado, por lo que había algunos mechones que caían por su frente y en ocasiones, ocultaba sus ojos ambarinos.

Usaba una larga capa blanca con capucha que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, un suéter largo color gris y unos pantalones negros, además de estar descalza. Tal vez hubo una posibilidad de que pasara como una persona común, a pesar de su apariencia y personalidad, pero fue el estado en que estaba toda su ropa, lo que había descartado totalmente esa posibilidad. Toda su ropa se veía muy gastada y habían perdido algo de color con el tiempo.

Escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras regresaba rumbo a la cueva. Cuando vio a algunos Pidgey asomarse por las ramas de los árboles, decidió bajar la mirada al recordar que ya iba siendo hora que los Pokémon despertaran, y no quería pasar por un mal momento tan temprano.

Cuando pudo divisar la cueva a lo lejos, notó que el pequeño Pokémon psíquico ya se había despertado y la miró con curiosidad cuando esta llegó a su lado, ella le dejó algunas bayas que había encontrado camino allí y terminó sentándose cerca de la entrada en una roca.

El Pokémon Psíquico la observó detenidamente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Aun no le había dado las gracias por todo lo que ella había hecho en tan poco tiempo por ayudarle, por lo que tuvo que agradecer internamente que no se hubiera ido como había pensado cuando no la encontró al despertar.

Pero había algo más que le había estado incomodando, había algo en la forma de actuar de ella que le hacía pensar en algo un poco absurdo, pero no imposible. Era muy difícil de explicar, porque no tenía la certeza si sus suposiciones eran correctas, había estado pensando en esa posibilidad por esa mirada felina que aparentaba (o tal vez no) conocerlo todo, había algo que le hizo pensar que era diferente y especial, por lo que tuvo que arriesgarse y comprobarlo por sí mismo.

"_¿P-Puedes entenderme?" _Le preguntó, no muy convencido de obtener una respuesta.

Se sintió torpe al instante por haber pensado algo así, y más aún cuando los minutos pasaron y la peliblanca no dijo nada, ni siquiera se había volteado y en cambio, seguía sentada sin inmutarse. Era solo que, realmente pensó que ella sería capaz de entender sus palabras, tenía _algo_ muy especial, que no podía describir fácilmente.

Algo en su mirada, le decía que no era una humana común, demasiado diferente a cualquiera que haya visto anteriormente en el bosque o en cualquier otro lugar; ellos en cambio, eran gente llena de asombro en sus ojos por el mundo en el que vivían y las criaturas que los rodeaban, pero también sabía mejor que nadie, que no todos eran de esa manera.

Y ella no se veía así.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que pueda entenderte?

El Ralts la miró ahora sorprendido, al darse cuenta que ahora ella lo veía sin ningún tipo de expresión. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, no se había equivocado.

Pero esa mirada, por muy fría y vacía que fuera, también le intimidaba. Sus ojos amarillos eran demasiado penetrantes y con solo saber que te estaba observando, podía darte la sensación que podía ver a través de todo, como si no hubiera nada que pudieras ocultarle. Porque tarde o temprano, ella lo sabría. Y eso le asustaba.

Ella había alzado levemente una ceja, esperando al parecer, una respuesta.

"_Supongo que… no tiene nada de malo"_ Le dijo apresuradamente el Pokémon con algo de timidez bajando la vista.

Ella acabó por cruzarse de brazos y miraba ahora hacia el cielo, sin mucho interés en alargar más una conversación con el Pokémon. Aunque era bastante curioso, después de todo, no cualquiera es capaz de entenderlos y mostraba tan poco interés en ello.

El Ralts después de un rato, se atrevió a mirarla nuevamente. Le parecía muy interesante aquella chica, pero no podía evitar pensar que también era muy extraña. Acababan de conocerse hace muy poco, casi un día tal vez, pero apenas en ese momento, se percató que ni siquiera sabía quién era su salvadora, ni cuáles eran sus intenciones. También no pudo evitar recordar, que esa era la misma chica que le abrazó en medio de la noche, con un brillo en sus ojos tan diferente al que ahora tenía, por eso ahora dudaba si eso realmente había pasado.

Un poco indeciso, se armó de valor y volvió a hablarle.

"_¿Quién eres tú?" _Preguntó con nerviosismo cuando ella se volteó para mirarle.

Ella continuaba cruzada de brazos y con esa misma expresión en su rostro sin emociones, por lo que fue muy frustrante para el Ralts no poder hacerse una idea de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro si tenía intenciones de responderle, o simplemente se tomaba _demasiado_ tiempo para hacerlo.

Pudo finalmente escucharla suspirar agotada y negar con la cabeza, sin saber si era porque estaba siendo una molestia con sus preguntas tan simples, o se debía al cansancio que demostraba en su rostro.

Tal vez eran ambas cosas.

- Nadie importante – Le respondió después de un rato.

Ah, eso no le ayudaba mucho, era prácticamente nada, como si se negara a alargar la conversación, y lo tuvo más que claro, cuando ella volvió a ver hacia el cielo sin mucho interés. Se tomaba demasiado tiempo para responderle, y lo que decía no servía mucho, no le dejaba muy conforme.

Tal vez si lo pensaba mejor, simplemente no era de su incumbencia.

- Si me lo permites, ahora yo te haré una pregunta más acertada – La escuchó hablar con cierto tono de orgullo, pero sin entender por qué.

Ella le estaba sonriendo por primera vez, aunque con cierta malicia en sus ojos.

Al Ralts no le quedó de otra que asentir lentamente, después de todo, era una sorpresa que ella mostrara de repente cierto interés en hablarle y más en querer hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Qué hace un Ralts aquí en Johto? – Preguntó mirando al nombrado con cierta desconfianza cuando este se sobresaltó – Es muy curioso… Es evidente que no eres de por aquí, ¿me equivoco?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo incómodo ahora, no era un tema que quisiera hablar precisamente con un humano (aunque nunca los había tomado como una opción hasta ese momento) se dio cuenta que ella en especial, le provocaba cierta inseguridad.

Además, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía decirle precisamente, a ella.

- ¿No piensas decirme verdad? – Cuestionó ella, como adivinando sus pensamientos y ahora sonriéndole con triunfo – ¿Te das cuenta? Tú al igual que yo, tienes cosas de las que no quieres hablar con nadie… mucho menos, con _alguien como yo._

Hubo algo en el tono de sus últimas palabras que había sonado diferente al resto, hubo cierto menosprecio en su voz cuando se nombró a sí misma, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, y más aún cuando se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. Su expresión se había endurecido, incluso parecía molesta.

Ahora de verdad no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar de ella, estaba en una situación algo confusa, pero más que nada, muy incómoda. Sentía algo de tensión ahora que el silencio volvió a formarse, claramente por el aura que ella emanaba.

Con su simple presencia, podía lograr algo así.

El Ralts pensó en decir algo para cambiar ese ambiente, pero tampoco sabía que decir. Más bien no sabía si era correcto decir algo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la forma en que reaccionaba cuando le hablaba. Balbuceó un par de cosas incomprensibles, por lo que la peli blanca le miró con sorpresa y confusión.

Pudo escuchar una risa divertida proviniendo de la chica, quien se incorporó repentinamente y avanzó hasta la cueva, pasando del Pokémon y tomando un bolso en muy mal estado, que había más lejos.

Cuando volvió a pasar del Ralts, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra y caminando hasta la salida de la cueva, entendió que tenía toda intención de irse. Estuvo a punto de detenerla, cuando ella paró en seco frente a la cueva y se volteó.

- Por cierto, deberías tener más cuidado con esos humanos – Le dijo ella, con cierto todo de regaño en su voz y su mirada – Esos cazadores no tendrán piedad, ni se detendrán a darte tiempo para escapar.

Era muy curioso que específicamente ella, dijera que había que tener cuidado con los de su especie.

El Ralts vio en esto, su oportunidad de disculparse, pero no pudo hacerlo al pensar en las palabras que la chica le había dicho. Se sintió obligado a darle aunque sea una pequeña explicación aunque no la conociera. Tal vez así quería compensarle el hecho de que le estaba ocultando algo, además de la culpa que había sentido antes.

"_Y-Yo… quería regresar a Hoenn…"_ Le confesó algo avergonzado.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella con cierto interés que no logró ocultar en su voz.

La miró unos segundos antes de atreverse a responderle, vio en esos ojos tan fríos y sin emociones, que ahora había cierto brillo en ellos al esperar una respuesta. Eso le dio más fuerzas para responderle y pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, no era tan fría y severa como intentaba aparentar.

"_Estoy… buscando a alguien"_

La peliblanca le había sonreído con cierta satisfacción en sus ojos, lo que solo lo confundió más por la forma en que siempre reaccionaba.

- Yo también estoy buscando a alguien – Le confesó ahora ella cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que ahora el Pokémon se sorprendiera – Y, ¿Puedes llegar a Hoenn?

No. Sabía que no podía, y eso quedó más que demostrado cuando había sido atrapado tan fácilmente por cazadores, pero ella por azares del destino, había estado justo en ese preciso momento y lugar y le rescató.

No sabía cómo regresar por sí mismo a otra región, y consideraba menos fácil encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle a regresar.

- No me gusta la compañía, pero nunca me negaría a ayudar a un Pokémon que la necesite.

El Ralts la miró, dejando ver por unos segundos sus ojos rojos demostrando su sorpresa. A pesar de lo extraña que era ella, del poco interés que mostraba ante todo, acababa de darle a entender que si estaba interesada en ayudar, después de todo ya lo había hecho cuando la conoció.

"_¿Puedes ayudarme?" _

- Puedo. Pero tengo dos condiciones si quieres mi ayuda – Dijo esperando a que el Pokémon asintiera para comenzar a explicarle – Primero, hay un lugar al que debo ir antes de llevarte a Hoenn.

"_Está bien"_ Aceptó enseguida, pensando que no era algo tan difícil de hacer como esperaba _"¿Y la segunda?"_

- Tienes que dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas.

El Ralts ahora si parpadeó un par de veces extrañado. Sí, era consciente que no podía evitar preguntarle cosas, pero no entendía dónde estaba lo malo en ello. No preguntaba nada del otro mundo, solo eran cosas triviales sin importancia. ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

Pero de igual manera, aceptó. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

Ella repentinamente, se acercó al Pokémon y se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar al Monte Quena? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El Ralts asintió.

- Necesito ir a ese lugar, después te llevaré a Hoenn.

* * *

Ya estaba cansado.

Siempre había tenido sus ideas muy claras, y a pesar de que todo, de todos aquellos momentos en que pudo ver algo bueno de los humanos, sentía que no era suficiente.

A pesar de todo, seguía pensando que los humanos eran todos iguales. Seres fríos sin corazón, que siempre buscarían sacarle un beneficio a algo que no lo tenía. Siempre, por mucho que fingieran interés en los Pokémon, todo era un engaño.

Nada bueno podría salir si se confiaba en ellos, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

No negaría que aun así, se sentía agradecido con unos cuantos humanos, si no fuera por ellos… No quería pensar lo que sería de él en esos momentos, probablemente se habría convertido en algo que odiaba, obedeciendo órdenes. Pero no quería creer eso, pensaba que jamás se dejaría manejar por ellos. Si ese no hubiera sido su destino, solo había otro camino.

Ya no seguiría con vida.

Ellos eran una excepción demasiado especial que nunca se volvería a repetir. Y eso había sido hace muchos años.

Pero ahora había algo que realmente le molestaba y lo tenía más que alterado. Había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, su lugar en ese mundo, y era muy frustrante tener que regresar ahí.

Ese lugar, en el cual había sido su último enfrentamiento con su creador, donde les dio a sus propias creaciones la libertad que tanto habían ansiado, poder decidir y buscar su camino por si mismos. Así como el mismo había decidido hacer.

Esperaba realmente, que a todas sus creaciones les haya ido bien en su búsqueda.

Porque Mewtwo por su parte… No lo hizo.

Aun no sabía cuál era la razón de su existencia, incluso ya dudaba que realmente pudiera conocerla y comenzaba a hacerse la idea de aprender a vivir en la completa ignorancia; pero lo que si sabía, es que no fue para servirle a los humanos. Era muy superior en todo sentido a ellos, no permitiría nunca más que lo manipularan, ni recibir órdenes de ellos.

Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que había regresado al Monte Quena.

También, era el simple hecho, de que había recordado ese lugar en sus sueños.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese había sido el sueño "más normal" que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Últimamente, estaba teniendo sueños muy extraños.

Desconocía que podrían significar, pero la mayoría, parecían recuerdos que sabía, no le pertenecían, y uno de ellos fue sobre el Monte Quena.

Había soñado sobre muchos más lugares que no había visto nunca. Sobre todo, vio humanos en ellos, por lo que ahora podía comenzar a calificarlas como pesadillas. Nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso, y ya llevaba meses sucediéndole. Al comienzo no le tomó demasiada importancia, pero desde hace unas semanas… era con mucha frecuencia.

Y ya llevaba días sin poder dormir bien.

A eso debía sumarle los cazadores que tan repentinamente comenzaron a movilizarse. No sabía a qué se debía esto, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, con esos humanos robando Pokémon como si fueran menos que objetos.

Tal vez así podría tratar de despejar su mente.

* * *

"_¿Estás bien?" _Le preguntó el Ralts con preocupación.

Ella había apoyado su mano en un tronco con la intención de no caer al suelo, mientras que con la otra mano cubrió su rostro con profundo cansancio. Se sentía abatida y preocupada, asimilando apenas en ese momento que su situación era más grave de lo que pensaba, si no descansaba pronto terminaría desmayándose.

- Creo que… tendremos que seguir mañana – Respondió dejándose caer con lentitud en el césped mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco – No me siento muy bien.

El Ralts le asintió rápidamente estando más que de acuerdo. Habían viajado por varias horas hasta que prácticamente había anochecido, y ella ya se veía mal desde la mañana. Pero la peli blanca en ningún momento se había quejado, ni dicho nada de lo mal que se sentía. Y el Ralts se sintió más culpable aún, después de todo ella quería ir cuanto antes a ese lugar para después llevarle a Hoenn.

"_¿No has podido dormir bien?"_ Le preguntó.

Ella alejó la mano que aún tenía en su rostro y pudo ver sus ojos ambarinos enrojecidos, la respuesta llegó por si sola, su rostro la delataba.

- Llevo semanas sin poder dormir bien – Explicó mientras suspiraba, hasta hablar la cansaba.

"_¿Por qué no puedes dormir bien?" _Volvió a preguntar, pero tuvo que arrepentirse de sus propias palabras, cuando vio como el rostro de ella se endurecía.

- Hey… ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer preguntas? – Cuestionó con un tono de molestia en su voz, haciendo que el Ralts bajara la mirada.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse más que cansada. A pesar de lo cansada y mal que estaba, no tenía sueño. No sabía con quien sentía tanta ira.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar al Ralts, se veía tan triste. Ella alzó una ceja curiosa, no entendía por qué el Pokémon se sentía así por algo tan insignificante como eso. Solo le había dicho la verdad, lo que habían acordado. Pero puede que haya sido demasiado dura en responderle, el sueño de alguna forma le afectaba.

Suspiró sin creer lo que tenía pensando hacer, odiaba sentirse así. Ni siquiera quería aceptarlo.

- Desde niña que tengo pesadillas – Le confesó al Pokémon, quien la miró con interés – Pero desde hace unas semanas, no me dejan dormir.

El Ralts le asintió lentamente, sin entender por qué ahora le contaba eso a pesar de lo que había dicho hace un momento atrás, en verdad era muy extraña.

Aunque ella ahora que lo pensaba, había algo diferente en sus sueños, esos siempre habían sido recuerdos. Terminó negando con la cabeza tratando de restarle importancia a lo que estaba pensando, se frotó los ojos dispuesta a conciliar lo sueño a pesar de todo, no podía seguir así.

- Por ahora intentemos dormir – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando por última vez al Pokémon antes de cerrar los ojos – Descansa.

El Ralts la miró unos segundos tratando tal vez así de entenderla, pero no pudo pensar en una razón del por qué le ayudaba, pero tampoco se atrevería a preguntarle y verla molesta nuevamente por sus preguntas.

Se acomodó en el árbol cerca de ella sin evitar mirarla antes de reojo, esperando tal vez algún tipo de reclamo.

"_Espero que puedas dormir bien" _Le dijo para después dormirse a los minutos sin problemas.

Ella abrió por un segundo sus ojos mientras sonreía débilmente pareciéndole todo tan gracioso. Nunca entendería a los Pokémon, y mucho menos a _esa especie_ de Pokémon. No importaba que fuera una pre evolución.

- Son tan imprudentes… – Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que el Ralts a quien se refería, no podía oírla.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, pero ahora miró hacia el cielo para ver la luna. También la había visto en uno de sus sueños. Esa no había sido una pesadilla, no era un recuerdo suyo, casi se atrevería a pensar que era el de alguien más_. _Pero eso era imposible.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era no pensar en eso, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y dándole más importancia de la que debería.

Continuó mirando el cielo estrellado un rato más, pareciéndole más hermoso que de costumbre. Pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin pudo dormirse.

Esperaba al menos, no tener pesadillas.

* * *

_**Fin capítulo 2! Al fin! al fin! (?) xD**_

De nuevo me quedó más laaargo de lo que quería, más lo leía más agregaba. Aunque ya lo tenía terminado desde hace varias semanas, pero sentía que le faltaba algo... por eso me demoré! xD

Tenía intenciones de subir un viernes porque me gusta ese día pero, como ya lo tengo listo, para que esperar más?

La parte de Mewtwo fue la que más difícil de me hizo, traté de captar su personalidad, en serio espero haberla captado xD Incluso al iba a dejar más larga pero bueno, repito que no quería dejar el capítulo tan largo.

Y bueno, yo creo que en el siguiente capítulo se van a conocer! o al menos se verán las caras! Y qué decir que me encanta la personalidad de mi OC, le tengo mucho cariño y en serio dudo muuucho, que se lleve bien con Mewtwo, al menos no al comienzo :DD

Tal vez, como única aclaración (No quiero dar muchas, porque me gusta dejar muchas incógnitas, aunque por cierto ya hay muchas xD) Existe una razón por la cual, la protagonista ayuda a este Ralts, hasta me atrevería a decir que probablemente si fuera cualquier otro el involucrado, tal vez no lo ayudaría. :OO Quise darle un poco de importancia a un pokémon en específico, ya lo tenía decidido desde antes de empezar a escribir, además este Ralts también tiene su historia, es por eso que tenía que ser este, y no cualquier otro. (Y justo coincidió que es uno de mis favoritos :D)

Así que bueno, espero sus críticas, comentarios y así tratar de mejorar.

El capítulo 3 lo tengo empezado, lo que es buena señal xD Y voy a intentar no demorarme tanto como lo hice ahora, este fic es con el que más conectada me siento, tengo muuchas ideas, tantas que no se como plasmarlas todas, incluso he tenido que escribir escenas futuras (Tipo capítulo 10 por ejemplo) que se me ocurren a veces que prefiero escribir en el momento, aunque eso también es bueno. xD

Y sin más espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda (que pueda responder xD incógnitas incógnitas!) pueden hacerla.

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
